We Meet Again
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Some things never change. But other things change entirely. - One-shot. Warning! Fluffiness overload!
_**This is a rewrite of a little one-shot called "Dip Me" that I had written back in 2010. A reader by the name of**_ annibale _ **reviewed it recently, and before I knew it, I was re-doing the whole thing just for fun. I thought it would be an interesting exercise to do. Thank you,**_ annibale _ **for bringing this story back to my eyes. I might add to it, I might not. I dunno yet.**_

 _ **I personally recommend listening to "And the Waltz Goes On" By: Sir Anthony Hopkins while reading this. I literally looped this whole song while re-writing this and I just love this song so much.**_

 _ **And last, but certainly NOT least... I am so lucky to have the almighty**_ " _Ismira_Daugene"_ _**to help me with the editing process of this thing. She is an angel and a freaking miracle worker. I love her and adore her wonderful soul! She is incredibly talented, so make sure you go and read all of her awesome works on here!**_

 _ **Labyrinth belong to The Jim Henson Co.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

 ***~We Meet Again~***

"Well, look at this delightful creature," a dark and seductive voice calls out from behind the tall, lovely woman, a beautiful woman who has aged gracefully with time, and dressed with lengthy chestnut tresses flowing down her back. She turns only to see a glimpse, a frightening glimpse from her unforgotten past. Her eyes glisten with memories that flood her mind as she observes the gentleman before her. A tall man, blonde, and handsome as he is cunning. "We meet again."

Words escape her entirely as she looks to him with eyes that are no less cruel, yet she still falls into a dangerous silence beneath him.

...

"More silent than ever." he nods. His lips curl into snake-like grin, and his eyes flicker with seriousness. "Cat got your tongue, precious?" he quips stepping closer to her petite and shy demeanor.

...

His brow perks, remembering this particular circumstance, long ago. She stands still, watching his every move. "Just as always, I presume," he holds out a dark gloved hand. "May I have this dance?" he asks, his voice tickling her ears. He is generous with his time, awaiting any kind of answer.

...

She stays silent. He gently sighs in understanding.

"Just as well," his fingers slowly curl into the palm of his hand. "I wouldn't want you to run and ruin that pretty little dress," he bows with a smile, wickedly sharp, yet enchanting and inviting. "Forgive my intrusion. I had forgotten that children do not fare well with grown-up decisions such as these." His hand lowers. "If you'll kindly excuse me,"

She vigorously blinks as he turns to walk away. Inhaling deeply, her shyness is completely eradicated as she starts to fill herself up with a few choice words, herself. She smiles with a slight twitch in her eye, mentally scoffing at his frivolous attempt of an insult. Though frivolous as it may have been...

It worked.

Suddenly, she grows a voice.

"I would love to." He stops at the sound. Her voice is as clear as day, as he hears how deep her voice has become throughout the years. She sounds completely fearless. He turns to see her standing tall and mighty. She smiles just as dark and with just as much power as he holds.

He complies with a surprising, yet satisfied look upon his face. "Alas, she speaks," he says offering his hand once more. She boldly accepts laying a her manicured hand upon his glove. His grasp gently tightens around hers as he pulls her close. As his left hand grasps her right, her left hand rest lightly upon his shoulder. His right arm wraps her torso, and their gaze upon one another are equally matched. He leads her into a practiced movement on the dance floor as the music starts. They glide within the midst of other dancing pairs, just fast enough to attract the hundreds of eyes in the room, while still being able to voice their thoughts to one another.

"Have you fulfilled your attempt at bravery now that you accepted my offer to dance?" he asks, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Your offer only validates a dance." her words are as cold as her eyes. "there is nothing in this agreement that insinuates further conversation."

"Ooh," his head tilts in the slightest. "Bitter are we?"

"Are you asking about me, or yourself?" she snarks back, eyes rolling.

"Feisty as ever," his eyes squint. "Though I wouldn't expect any less," he openly grins.

"Hmm," She hums. "That remains to be seen,"

"Is it, now?" he says the last word as they continue to grace each other with their presences.

As the two continue to dance, she places trust in his lead as he gracefully guides through a simple waltz. The song that is being played is pleasant to the ears of all who enter the ballroom. These two slowly, but surely, become the center of attention, both following the flow of the orchestra that musically envelopes the room with such eloquence.

As the song changes in musical direction, she slips from her seriousness and grins slightly.

"I hate to admit it," she suddenly says, looking to him. His eyes are just as hypnotizing as she remembers, enticing, clever and intangible. She refuses to look away. "But this is... very nice," her grin becomes a small smile.

He nods with a smile to match hers, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," she narrows her eyes, expecting more than what he lets on. "Though you haven't changed a bit."

Accepting the challenge in her gaze, he skillfully closes the space between them. "Oh, but you have, my dear." he voices as he slyly snakes his hand down her torso. "In all of the right places, I might add." his grin becomes more lascivious.

She notices his advances. "Might I recommend not trying anything you would regret," she warns him.

"Quite the statement from such a small creature," his voice tantalizes her ears.

"I don't know why I would expect any less, from you." She can't contain her grin. "You always were a shameless flirt," her eyes narrow as he tightens his grip on her. Yet her smile remains as her hand rises from his shoulder to the crook of his neck and she squeezes it tightly, almost as if she were to inflict pain, but instead, he can suddenly feel the gentle warmth of her fingers just as they barely trace his bare neck. She sees the tiniest slip of emotion to her touch. "Not to mention the slightly better dancer, and... singer."

His head rises, so he can tower over her. Her smile shines more proud with his reaction to her touch as he continues to spin her on the dance floor.

"I'm curious," his voice vibrates her ears.

"Switching rolls, are we?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"It is an ever intriguing thought as to why- and how- you have managed to come here and grace us with your amiable presence," he asks as innocently as possible.

Her smile grows rather large at the question. It's fun to know that she has something over him... Doesn't she always?

"Surely, with your magnificent power and unprecedented knowledge, you can figure that out on your own," replies the little devil.

"If you will be so kind as to remember," his smile fades a little. "You were less than welcoming to the power that I had over you, my dear." he becomes a little more stern.

She releases a light seductive giggle. "And if you will be so inclined as to also remember, you never did have the power that you desired over me, _dearest._ " she mocks his pet name. He loosens his grip on her.

"Trust me," his smile disappears completely. "I haven't forgotten."

"Trust you?" she asks. "Now that is a bold notion, I must say."

"You bequeath more trust unto me than you let on, my pet," his smile grows again.

"I'm sure you'll be so kind as to tell me how," her sarcasm is vibrant.

"Well let's see," he looks away. "You recognized my voice," he starts. "As I called upon you from afar." he spins her. "You validated my existence," he says leering deep within her eyes. "As you replied to my inquiry." he strengthens his grasp on her hand. "And now you are here," he tightens his grip upon her torso. "Dancing..." he pulls her even closer. "In my arms." He is inches from her face. "With absolute trust," he spins her again. "Quite the noble leap of faith, for one whose history derives it self with phrases like " _it's not fair"_ and " _piece of cake"_ my love." He stands so dangerously close to her now.

Her lips gently part as her grip loosens on his neck. She parts from his lecherous gaze to look to her hand that set on his shoulder once more. As if she were suddenly entranced by a magic spell, she slowly trails her hand down from his shoulder to his chest and pulls herself even closer to him.

"Total trust, you say," she manages a whisper.

"Indubitably," his strong reply is followed by the gentle warmth of his breath as it trickles down her neck. They are so close, now. He awaits her movements.

And she, indeed, moves closer. "You forget," she says with a large smile upon her face. "That perhaps it is you," her lips just barely touch his. "Who shouldn't trust me," she pulls her head away to see his unease, almost as if she dare slip away from him.

...

His disposition dramatically changes, disagreeing with the little game she insists on playing. "Such a tease."

Her smile never leaves. "You love it."

"So you _are_ trying."

They cease speaking as they continue to dance to the beautiful melodic artistry that is the orchestra, and enjoy each others company.

"You look lovely tonight," he declares out of the blue. He attempts to glide her closer to himself in a selfish attempt to capture her.

"Don't push it, _love_ ," again she pushes way as she mocks him.

"Don't push what?" he nonchalantly shrugs. "I am only complimenting you."

"Boundaries," she almost interrupts him. "You make quite the nasty habit of pushing boundaries," she says factually.

Again he chuckles. "Says the one who made it their prerogative to falsely entice me with such skillful advances. Do not call the kettle black, little Miss."

She gently pushes back, shifting her features into the most innocent face. "But I only learned from the best," she flutters her eyelashes. "Pushing boundaries has become a profession of yours."

"That is because it is my job to do so." Again he forces her closer, and this time he keeps her close. "You have made it my job to do so, have you not?"

She just smiles enjoying his trust in her and only pulls herself closer to him.

"That is because you are very good at your job." Both smiles grow exponentially.

"Naturally."

Continuing to dance with one another, he spins her once more as he continues to push the imaginary boundary. Coming so close to her, she lowers her gaze upon him.

"Dip me," she lightly commands with a hint of seduction.

"Gladly," he swiftly does, trapping her in a trusting embrace as she lets her head hang in mid hair. The song ends at this moment prompting the people around them to clap, both at the music and the dancers that had taken the spotlight. She stands back up catching his eyes once more. He keeps a strong hold of her with both hands cradling her hips as her hands end up finding themselves at the base of his neck. "And now?" he hums.

Her smile weakens as she hold him tightly. "I've missed you." She replaces her act with utter honesty, in both her eyes and her voice.

His cat-like eyes transform into eyes of adoration. "And I you," he drops his act as well, holding her closer while placing his forehead to hers.

"No more politics for a while." she traces her finger along his defined jawline. "You're always gone for far too long."

He hums at the sensation. "I swear, every year, I loathe that trip more and more." he leans into her. "And it's far too cold up North. I never get enough sleep."

"Ooh," she pouts. "You miss your warm bed?" her smile is intoxicating.

"I miss you in my bed." he teases her, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"It's a good thing you returned when you did," she smiles trailing her fingers down his chest.

He mischievously grins. "Oh?" he tightens his hold on her hips.

"You have some extremely _important_ matters to attend to," her smile grows more as she tugs at his tailored jacket.

"Would you care to divulge in the amount of trust we have come to place in one another?" he asks as he snakes his hands up her back.

"Just lead the way," she answers in a voluptuous tone. He warmly accepts as he starts to lean in closer and closer, until she wraps her arms around his neck. At last, their lips finally meet in a sweet and sensual embrace, long awaited by them both since he had left on his agonizingly long trip up North that lasted all of three days.

"Mama! You're so pretty!" A small body suddenly bumps into the woman's side. The couple gently part at the voice of a small child behind them.

"Daddy's pretty, too!" another child runs up and hugs them.

The couple blissfully smile to one another as their children refuse to let go. Both the man and woman gently chuckle at the kids.

"Tonight?" she asks with a genuine smile cupping his cheek with a tender touch.

"Mama," the little boy with short blonde hair disrupts her as stretches his arms for the woman to pick him up. She picks up the child with a large smile and a kiss on the boy's cheek. The gentleman's smile is loving and sentimental as he tickles the boy in her arms. Turning back to his wife, he lightly brushes back her hair behind her ear for a whisper.

"Tonight." he agrees right before looking down to see another little girl with long brunette hair that longs to be held. As the next song starts, he generously picks up the child, and both parents dance with their new dance partners to the sweet sound both the music and their laughter.

 _ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **I.L.C**_


End file.
